Sokka's Second Coming
by AMMO121
Summary: The Avatar isn't the only one that can be reborn. After he's killed Sokka get's another shot at living but this time he's born to a completly different nation. Oh, and he just so happens to be Zoku's son.
1. Before

**Before:**

"I still can't believe that you're just going to choose some random lady to knock up with your kid." Zuko doesn't even blink at Sokka's poor chose in wording. After so much time spent around the younger teen he's grown accustomed to the fact that the water tribe worrier speaking his mind. Even if his way of speaking can be quite... crude at times.

"It has been done before and will happen again in future generations," His voice is clear and loud as they make their way to the main hall, not that Sokka was expecting anything less of a Fire Lord. "Plus, we don't just pick a random woman from just any house hold. She will be narrow down from hundreds of noble families biased off of anything from past family health to the strength of the fire benders in past generations."

Sokka let out a low whistle then patted the scared 19 year old on the back. He would hate to have to go through all that work just to find one girl. But he guesses that knowing some of that is kind of necessary to bring the next Fire lord into this world.

You can't go having a Fire Lord that can't bend fire now can you?

Sokka lets the subject drop as they turned the last corner to their destination.

They had a party to attend and people to charm.

* * *

_The sound of an arrow being released echoed in their ears; something slams into Zuko. _

_Screams filled the air, someone had tried to shot the Fire lord. _

_Zuko's kneeling on the ground, there's blood pooling around him._

_When Aang finally breaks away from the panicked crowed; the sight that greats him is not the one that he had expected. But it pains him all the more._

_It was not Fire Lord Zuko that took an arrow to the heart that day; no, it was Sokka of the water tribe. _

_The arrow went straight through his heart, he never had a chance._

_Sokka was dead._

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I know. That was very lazy of me but I promise the next chapter will be much longer. I just wanted to set the mood!

Oh, and this chapter was unbetaed because I'm an inpatient little fucker.

The more reviews the faster the update!


	2. 2 Months

**Age 2 months:**

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_It is to my greatest pleasure that inform you of the birth of my son, Sokka. I don't believe that I have to tell you why I have named him that and I hope that his name sake would approve of it._

_It was quite the surprise, for Chuka – the women that has agreed to bare my heir - went into labor while abroad in the South Pole. After a grueling ten hours of labor Sokka was brought into this world. And if I might say shares a striking resembles to our old friend and smile just as much._

_The point in my writing you this is that I would be honored for you to be the godfather of my son._

_Come to the Fire Nation as you're able._

_Sincerely,_

_Fire Lord Zuko._

* * *

Aang arrived a little before noon, excited and bouncing off the walls. He had flown almost none stop since he reserved the news, and both him and Apa were ready for a break. He would have dropped by know if he were any other man and he was not so eager. It was only a week ago that he reserved a letter informing him that he was going to be a godfather! Zuko's son had finally decided to visit the world of the living and at the most surprising of times!

He decided not to think about how the prince was born exactly one year after his best friend's death.

This was a time for excitement and new life not mourning and memories.

So the sixteen year old avatar made his way up the steps of the Fire Nation palace with a bounce in his step.

It was time to meet his godson.

If there was one thing that Aang would never get used to, it was the shear respect that people seem to harbor for him. He was so used to keeping a low profile or living somewhere where he was like every other kid that he just didn't recognized to such an extent.

So he chose to ignore the eyes and bows of the random servants or Nobleman while he made his way to the royal nursery. He was told that that's where he could find both people he was searching for.

Aang turned one last corner and gave a bright smile when he spotted the door that he was looking for. He sped his steps up slightly and with a deep breath and light soul he opened the door.

Now Aang had seen many different expressions pass over his friends face over the years, ones of sadness and grief and those of gratitude and relief. But never had he seen one so raw with pride and happiness. And for a moment all he could do was stand there and watch his Zuko as he leaned over his son's crib.

It took a moment but the older boy finally lifted his head to greet him.

"Hello Aang, how would you like to hold your godson?"

* * *

It was such a Sokka thing to do and it made Aang want to cry.

Only Sokka could get himself reborn as the prince of the Fire Nation just because he can.

"Are you OK Aang?" The Fire Lords voice broke through his musing and he was brought back to reality with a start. It was only then did he realize that a tear had made its way down his face. He nodded his head and looked down at the beautiful creature in his arms, and beautiful he was. Everything from his nose to his smile was perfect, and familiar. Every last thing about the baby in his arms, even down to the feel of his soul, was painfully and eye opening familiar. Everything but his eyes; one was the passionate gold of the fire nation and, the other was the stunning blue of the water tribes.

"You said that you named him Sokka?" We words seamed to startle both of them but Zoku quickly recovered.

"When I first laid eyes on him I could not dream of naming him anything else." Was said in a whisper as to not disturb the newborn in the bald teen's arms.

"I can see why."

"It's fitting isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, Sokka is perfect."

_Sokka, what are up to? _

* * *

**So I have a little dilemma that I need help with. **

**Do you guts mind if I have Sokka be able to bend two elements? **

**My wonderful beta said that she thinks it would be a little crackish and that's not the feel I wanted for my story. So what do you guys think? And if not then what is it, Water or Fire?**

**Oh and would you guys rather have shorter chapters and quicker updates or longer chapters and slower updates?**

**Thanks a million times for the reviews and love that this has gotten! ^^ Till next time! **


End file.
